


Contentment.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McKirk., Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The sequel to Enchantment.Based around Jims Birthday scene with Bones...From: The Wrath of Khan... (Antiques).( Change of conversation. )





	

Happy Birthday spoken and gifts given, they relaxed opposite each other...to reminisce...

"Jim, I'm your Doctor and I'm your friend, as well as your Partner. We've had such a good life together, sharing our working space and each others arms. Why don't we now just get the hell outa here? All these years hiding our relationship from the crew and everyone else. Like it or not Jim were both showing our age, and feeling it too I might add! We need to spend what's left of our lives without having to keep on hiding our feelings for each other in public. I want us to live somewhere where we can be open and honest about our special love Jim darlin'."

"Ahhh bless you Bones, it has been such a long time since that first kiss we shared, and displayed our affection for each other...you remember Bones'y...that time on shore leave, by the enchanted pool?"

"I sure do Jim boy! How could anyone ever forget finding paradise? You have been the love of my life, ever since that magical moment, its all been just wonder-full Jim darlin'."

"Bones...where could we go? That would make our lives any richer than the life we've both already shared with such...radiant warmth and complete happiness."

"Your right of course Jim darlin', anywhere we can be together is still perfect paradise for me! Sorry I tried to force us both away from Star-Fleets hold on us, but do me one favour Jim, take back your Ship and your Command, I promise you our love will continue to blossom and flourish. I don't really need alcohol to stimulate me, just being at your side is intoxicating enough, I'm still flying high on your love Jim darlin'."

"Same here Bones'y! Your absolutely right, I DO need 'HER' in my life, as much as I need YOU! In actual fact...I need you both...Badly"...

The End.


End file.
